Harry Potter and the Future Years After Hogwarts
by KahakuRiver
Summary: Rating for later chapters. H/H fic. They go their separate ways after their last year of Hogwarts and Ron's death. Will fate make them meet again? (Just guess...)


Ok, my first fic. It's not much but. let's just pretend it's a good story and read it. Eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of Hogwarts for only 3 years and still she could smell the blankets in her four-poster bed. She could still taste the food and she could still feel the way his lips felt against hers. Yes, she missed Harry with all her heart. But after Hogwarts and their summer vacation together at the Burrow for Ron's funeral, they went their separate ways. That was a magical summer. A sad summer. A memorable summer. She was an obstetrician and loved the look on the new parents faces when she put their new child in their arms. She left the magic world in her career but still used it in emergencies. Why waste all that talent?  
  
As she was going out of the hospital after her shift one day, she felt a. well weird feeling. like she knew someone that wasn't supposed to be there? She didn't know. She looked around for a while and then thought she was just being paranoid and got into her car. Little did she know that someone was watching her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the magic world's best auror was busy as usual, always talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"Okay, minister. I'll take care of th-what?. oh, yeah that too. Okay, see you later Fred. Oh, and say hi to the family for me will ya?"  
  
"You know I always do Harry," said Fred Weasley, surprisingly the Minister of Magic. "Bye."  
  
"See ya," Harry sighed. It has been a long day. Of course, everyday was long for an auror. Harry got up and stretched. He thought that a little something to eat will be good, but it was almost time to go home anyway. But, his stomach usually runs his life nowadays. He told Nancy, his associate and partner, that he was leaving for the night.  
  
"Oh, hungry again, Harry?" she smirked.  
  
"Now that's some left-wing-radical-hippie-communist thinkin' Nance. If you say something like that again, I'll have to take you out to the streets and shoot you myself," he said in his most serious voice.  
  
There was a small pause, broken by their laughing. "Whatever you say man," Nancy said between laughs. "See you tomorrow."  
  
As he was getting into his car, he felt as though someone was watching him. As he was looking around, someone rammed right into him and knocked him off his feet.  
  
"Sirius! You have to stop doing that! Aren't you getting a little too old."  
  
"For attacking my godson.never!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Actually," Harry said getting up with the help from Sirius, "I was going to say that you were too old to run, but that's effective too. ugh!" he said as Sirius let go of his hand and dropped him.  
  
Harry got up again. "Someone has deep rooted psychological problems stemming back to early childhood inflicted by their parents," he said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Hey, you don't even know my parents!" Sirius harshly said.  
  
"So? I- wait." He grabbed Sirius and threw him into the car. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE DAY?!?!?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD GET CAUGHT!"  
  
"Wow, someone hasn't been keeping up with the news," Sirius said. "I was actually hoping that you would be there for my trial."  
  
"WHAT TRIAL? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW? WHEN WAS IT?" Harry screamed.  
  
"Chill out, will ya? It was yesterday and I don't know how you could've not known since it was ALL OVER THE PAPERS AND NEWS!"  
  
"I FEEL SO UNINFORMED!!! I FEEL SO- wait," Harry breathed heavily, realizing something. ".Does this mean you're free?"  
  
"Well, DUH!" he exclaimed. "I came over to see if you want to go out for dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, okay" Harry said as he started the car and started to drive to the nearest diner, then remembered to give his godfather a big hug.  
  
"Finally!" Sirius said, laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think so far? I don't really know what I'm going to write next but I'll try to put my plot in it.somewhere. 


End file.
